Forever Midnight
by Oddballag
Summary: This is a story about what might have happened if Laurent had bitten Bella in the meadow before the wolves could save her. Lots of twists and turns, but ExB eventually. Rated T for profanities and other stuff that might come up.
1. Chapter 1 Vistors

Hello readers Hello readers! Okay, this is my first fanfiction, so be nice! I hope you enjoy it. :k

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters or scenes. **

Forever Midnight

**Chapter 1**

**Visitors **

I tensed for the spring, my eyes squinting as I cringed away, and the sound of Edward's furious roar echoed distantly in the back of my head. His name burst through all the walls I'd built to contain it. _Edward, Edward, Edward_. I was going to die. It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now. _Edward, I love you._

Laurent stepped closer and closer until he was about a foot away from me. He leaned in towards my neck, smelling my pulsing blood.

I knew it was no use, but I ran. I turned toward the trees, and ran as fast as I possibly could. He was too quick. I don't know what hit me, but I went crashing towards the wet, grassy ground. I landed head first in the semi-mud. He flipped me over, than leaned in close.

"That was very stupid of you Bella." He said, than once again leaned toward my neck, resting his lips on my throat.

"It was worth a try." I was going to die, might as well go out bold.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, it's nothing personal," he said, sinking his teeth into the white flesh of my bare neck.

I screamed, I couldn't help it. It hurt. A lot. More than when James bit me. I could feel every ounce of strength I had flowing out of my neck and into Laurent.

Suddenly, he whipped his head around. "Victoria?" he said to a red mass coming out of the forest.

After that, I couldn't be exactly sure what was said. It hurt too much to focus on words. I was aware the Laurent was pulled off of me, and the red mass was standing over me. I begged it to kill me, screaming out to the red, rolling over the ground, trying to make the pain stop. The figure laughed.

It said something to Laurent, who ran at top speed out of the forest. The red figured was telling, no commanding me to sit here, as if I could move anywhere. She was starting to run, when a shaggy figure leaped over me, sailing toward Victoria. Victoria screamed as another huge wolf, this one gray, unlike the brown one disembodying Victoria. I was still screaming. Two more wolves jumped over me towards Victoria, and one appeared behind me, a reddish brown color. It walked, or trotted or whatever, and sniffed me, than let out a deep howl. The reddish brown one bounded off toward the thick green that surrounded the meadow.

Suddenly, Jacob was by my side. "Bella, are you all right?" he said, leaning in.

"It hurts, Jacob, I'm burning!" I said, as he picked me up.

He lifted my neck, and I let out a shrill scream. He had touched the wound, and it made everything hurt even more.

"Sam, come here. I think it bit her." So Sam was here. Was there anybody else? I didn't remember anybody coming, just the wolves.

I tried to warn Jacob, "Jake, get out, wolves!"

He laughed, and then Sam was there. "I don't think you have to worry about the wolves, Bella." Sam said, leaning in to look at my neck.

"Can we save her?" Jacob asked, pleadingly to Sam.

"No, she's going to be one of them." I could hear the disgust in his tone.

Jacob's chest started heaving. I think he was crying, but I was squished up against his abs, and couldn't see anything but reddish skin.

"No, we have to save her! We have to," he said looking at Sam.

"There is nothing to be done. Hand her to me. Go get the elders." Sam had commanded Jacob, and I was transferred from one red body to another. I called out, grasping Jacob, but no match for Sam in my weakened state.

Sam was trying to soothe me, saying things like "you'll be all right," and "everything will be okay." Nothing could soothe the fire.

"Izzy, can you hand me that pencil?" Emma asked me, jolting me out of my trance.

As I reached for her pencil, I though about what had happened that day. After I had completely transformed, the Quilute elders (Billy, Harry Clearwater, and other older guys form La Push) and Sam's gang, which now included Jacob, explained that they were werewolves. I had then been told to leave La Push, and Forks, for the safety of the people living there. I had gone without a fight; I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I had gone to Alaska, and lived with Tanya for a while. They had all been very kind to me, except Irina, who was convinced Laurent was dead and it was all _my_ fault. I had tried to persuade her that he had bit me and then ran away form the wolves and was safe, but was too embarrassed to come back to Alaska.

I sighed, and focused on the History teacher, Professor Davis. After I had enough control, I had left Tanya's family, wandering on my own. Today was my fourth anniversary as a vampire, and I was still not happy. I thought being a vampire would be great, that maybe now that I was beautiful, Edward would love me again. I had looked for the Cullens, but couldn't find them. This was my first year back at school; I had given up on the Cullen family search.

"Ms.Swan, the answer?" Professor Davis said, looking at me. I quickly scanned her memory, searching for the answer.

"The Zhou dynasty was an early Chinese dynasty." My power was memories. I could read them, or transmit mine and other memories to other people. I could also see memories to come, so I could see that people would remember it would snow tomorrow, kind of like how Alice could predict things, but I could see past, present, and future.

The teacher sighed, looking away. She was disappointed. She liked having me as a student, but was frustrated I always know what the answer was. She wanted to actually teach me something,

The bell rang, and class was dismissed for the day. I headed toward my dorm room, which I shared with Emma, the one who had asked me for the fallen pencil today.

We walked together, talking of things that didn't really matter.

"So, there is a party tonight, you coming?" She asked me.

"I wasn't planning to, but if you want me to go, I will," I told her, entering our dorm house, and heading upstairs to our room.

"I would love you to. I really hate showing up at these kinds of things by myself, it's bad for my image." She said, than followed me through the door of our two room, one bath dorm room.

Emma reminded me of Jessica, from my human years. We got along pretty well, except when it came to social life and style. She loved to talk to everyone, just like Jessica, and was always thinking of what people thought of her. She also likes name brand, bright clothes, while I preferred blending in with dark browns and navy blues.

"Everybody will be so excited you're going. You never get out, and don't even have a boyfriend." She was engaged, with a wedding planned the day after college graduation. We were both majoring in history, she to redo 'the beautiful antique houses', which I wasn't really sure had anything to do with history, and me because I really didn't know what else to do.

"You just have to wear something of mine, your clothes don't make you stand out," she said giving me a once over.

I had become beautiful when I changed, like Rosalie beautiful. My hair was now a chocolate brown, with light brown high lights. I cascaded down my back to my elbows, and then curled into perfect ringlets. I was skinny, not like I had been fat before, but just a little smaller. My eyes where, at the moment yellow, as I had hunted last night. My skin was pale, but rosy around my cheekbones. My lips were blood red. I had perfect curves, and looked good in everything, especially yellow.

"I don't like to stand out," was all I said. I didn't want people to notice me, especially guys. It was hard to tell them I didn't love them back. I hated hurting them, like _he_ had hurt me.

"It's a party, you have to look great! Plus, final exams are next week, and then we graduate! I am coming back though, to go for a master's degree. Are you coming back? It would be sooooo cool if we were roommates again," she gushed. I liked her, but I wasn't in for another year of being dragged off to parties.

I said the first thing that came to my head. "Nope. Not here at least."

Emma pouted, but accepted the answer. "Well, then we have to celebrate our last year together!"

It was my turn to pout. She was going to pop a guilt trap on me any second.

"If I don't ever see you again, I want to remember you as the beautiful person you are, not the Izzy Swan that won't talk to me unless forced to, always wears dark colors, mopey person. So will you please, just let me dress you up for this last party? It will always be in my memories." I sighed, shifting through her future memories, noticing indeed, this was going to be a really special for her. She wanted to be credited for my first absolutely stunning debut.

"Fine, but I get to approve a selection of outfits that you can choose from for me. Do you really think I mope?" I said, realizing what she had accused me of.

"Yes!! And yes." She said, celebrating, and answering my question.

The evening passed slowly for me. She had to do my nails, and then the whole out fit thing. I picked some of her blandest shirts and pants, but she pulled something out of her closet that she insisted I wore.

"No! No, no, no! I am not going to wear that dress!" she was holding up a yellow dress that matched my eyes, but had a super low-cut neckline.

"What if I said you could wear it with jeans?" Emma compromised. I sighed, I could think of a billion worse outfits, and the jeans were good.

"What kind of jeans?" I asked her. She had jeans so skinny, they were practically leggings.

"Some of my larger skinny jeans. You can wear the golden flats I bought last weekend, and that gold head band that I got like, a year ago." She said rushing around and grabbing the rest of my outfit.

I sighed again. It really wasn't so bad. The jeans were definitely a big plus, and I really didn't want to think of the other clothes she might make me wear if I refused this.

"Fine, but you owe me."

For the next hour, she ran around, finding the perfect this, or the perfect that for both our outfits. At times like this, she also reminded me of Alice. Alice had dressed me up for my high school prom, just like Emma got to do, whenever she had the chance.

Oh crap, I was tearing up. I couldn't actually cry, but my eyes could get really red, around the yellow. Thinking of the Cullens always did that to me.

We were finally ready to go around 7:00 pm. We headed out in her convertible VW bug, with the top up, of course. Emma always said she made a bigger entrance with the top down, but it might mess up our hair. She could have killed the wind if it so much as put a curl out of line, I was sure.

The party was off college campus, but still close by. Emma's fiancé's best friend was holding it, and Emma told me she just had to be there.

As we entered, all eyes focused on me, unfortunately. Though I was no longer clumsy, like in my human days, crowds still made me nervous. I quickly made a beeline for the bathroom, hoping it would take me from the center attention. Emma grabbed my hand, closing off escape. Since I didn't want her to know how strong I was, I couldn't just rip free from her sweaty grasp.

She headed over to the group of guys her fiancé was hanging out with. This was going to be terrible. As soon as we entered the group, all ten eyes turned on me. I squirmed under their gazes. I stepped forward, and took a deep breath. As I was inhaling, I smelled something that didn't smell human. I quickly checked everyone's present memories, and determined there was to older men with red eyes and pale skin standing by the fireplace.

"Umm, Emma, I think I see some relatives standing by the fire place. Could you excuse me for a moment?" She stared at me, thinking I was trying to escape, than noticed I was looking at the men. She nodded, and then started a conversation with the host.

I snaked my way through the crowds, toward the vampires. They noticed my approach.

"Bella." One of them said as soon as I came into view. I had never seen them before, yet they knew my name, well, my human name.

"Actually, I go by Izzy now. What are you doing here, and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"We were sent by Aro." Aro? I tried to think back. Then, I remembered. Aro was one of the men painted in the large painting that was in Carlisle's office, back in Forks. At least, it had been.

"Aro sent you? What for? I haven't broken any rules." I remembered that Aro had been one of the Volturi, the vampire police.

"He sent out a search for you. I don't know why, but we were told to bring you to him. We will use force if necessary." Both men had black hair, and wore black. The last line they uttered was sure to be followed through if I didn't go with them. I could see it in their faces.

"Well, can you at least tell me who you are?" I asked.

The larger one spoke, "I am Felix, and this is Demetri. Please follow us now."

"Let me say goodbye to my friends, then I will join you two outside, by the bug."

"Demetri can track you, so don't try to escape." Felix said before heading for the door.

I headed over to Emma. "Hey Emma, those two guys are my uncles. Apparently, my aunt is sick with a life threatening disease. I'm not sure when I will be back, so can you please tell the school?" I felt nervous and scared enough that she thought I was telling the truth.

"Kay, Izzy. Hope your aunt gets better soon."

I quickly turned, and ran out the door at above human speed. Demetri and Felix where waiting by Emma's car, and when I approached, they headed toward a black Cadillac Escalade. I climbed in the back after Felix, and was then sandwiched by Demetri. Another vampire was in the front, and immediately drove away from the party. When we reached a freeway, the speedometer reached past one hundred and twenty miles per an hour. We arrived at a push pilot airport soon, and I was escorted to a private jet that was larger then all the little planes that filled the runway together.

Neither man said anything as we entered. The jet was furnished in black leather with red accents everywhere. The Volturi were certainly rich, who ever they were. I rested in the seat with my eyes closed, wondering what this was about. I couldn't think of me ever once even suggesting that I was more than human to anyone. This mystery took up much of the hours while I was on the plane. I felt uncomfortable under the gaze of Demetri and Felix. One of them was always staring at me, making sure I wouldn't make a run for it, I guess.

We touched down during sunset at an airport out of the U.S. I guessed we were in Italy, because Edward had said that was where the Volturi lived. It was overcast, and dark rain clouds hovered around the horizon. Neither Felix nor Demetri said a thing as we got out, just getting up and walking out of the airplane and down some stairs toward another Black Cadillac. I was in the back again, sandwiched by Demetri and Felix. We drove for a while until we reached a city surrounded by sienna walls. It was an old city, you could tell by the outside. It also looked frightfully beautiful. It definitely worked as a vampire HQ.

As I stared in wonder, Demetri uttered on word, but I know instantly what it was. "Volterra," he said in a flat voice. It was a perfect name for the city. It was beautiful, yet sounded disturbing.

The car was waved through security at the front gate, and we continued driving deep into the city. In the center of the city, there was and office building. The car stopped outside, and Demetri got out, holding the door for me. I stepped out into the dark night. Felix headed straight for the office building. I had to admit; I had expected the Volturi to have a more, well, a different hideout. I had expected a huge castle, with turrets, and towers. I silently followed Felix through the nonchalanent door and into a waiting room.

"Gianna," Felix said as he walked past the receptionist and into an elevator at the far end of the rectangular room. He pressed the button for the basement, and we headed downward. Waiting to meet us were two children, a girl and a boy. Both had red eyes.

"Demetri, Felix." The girl said as she greeted them, "and you must be Bella," she said, turning to me.

"Actually, I go by Izzy." The girl looked annoyed by my correction, but shrugged it off.

"Well, Izzy, follow me." She said, heading down the hallway. It looked way more like a castle, with brick walls. It was damp and dark, but I could see fine thanks to my night sight.

We entered a large, circular room. In the center three thrones were set up. Only one was occupied. A man, who skin looked almost brittle, sat in one of the large ordainment chairs.

"Isabella!" he said and rose to greet me, as if we were old friends. He walked over and smiled at me while reaching his arm over my shoulders. In that instant, his happy demure turned frowny.

"Jane," he said to the girl who had lead me here, "please go tell our _special _guests that our search was unsuccessful. Right now, if you don't mind. Isabella here could be useful to us." He said that without taking his eyes off of me.

Special guests? Huh. And what mission? Finding me maybe. Who wanted to find me, and why would this guy tell them the mission was unsuccessful? I was here.

"Yes master, I will go immediately." Jane said, and then walked away. I cracked a smile. Honestly, it sounded too much like a horror movie, with the evil minions saying, "Yes master". _Well, there are more than enough vampires present,_ I thought.

"Now, Isabella," he said. "Would you like Alec," he said, pointing to the boy who looked like Jane's twin, "to show you to your room?"

By the look on his face, he honestly didn't think anything of the statement. I, on the other hand, was completely confused. _My_ room? Did he think I was staying? Was I staying? I couldn't help but speak up.

"Umm, sir?" I said, not exactly sure I wanted to call him master, but not sure what his title was. "What did you say about a room? And who are you anyway?" the last part sounded a bit rough, but I was irritated and curious.

He chuckled, as if the question was silly, as if _everyone_ should know who he was. _Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I am not included in _that_ everyone,_ I thought.

"Isabella, my name is Aro, and you are the newest Volturi recruit." He said it as if it was so obvious that even a baby would understand. I knew the Volturi were a very powerful family, but honestly, did he really think everyone would want to be one? _Did_ everyone wish to be in the Volturi? _I really need a mentor_, I thought to myself._ This vampire stuff is a bit confusing._

"Umm, sorry Aro, but I'm kinda going to school right now, and I really need to get back too…" I stopped talking, as he was chuckling again.

"Isabella, do you really think you have a choice?" he said, still chuckling darkly.

I gulped audibly. Crap, this was not good. Not good at all.

"I was hoping I did," I said, "I'm not exactly sure what the Volturi do."

Aro waved his hand, as if it was not a problem. "We can teach you everything. I'm sure you will be quite happy here." Hah! As if I could be happy anywhere. Without _him_, happy was no longer a word in my vocabulary. And with that last thought, I let what looked like a nine-year old lead me to my prison, I mean room. _What difference did it make? I was trapped here._


	2. Chapter 2 Prisioner

**Ello! sorry I didn't update sooner, but I lost the flashdrive that this story was on, so yeah. Anyway, here it is!!**

**by the way, thak you to my 3 reveiwers. Ugh, come on, more of you have checked this out, so please, just take a few seconds and review!**

**Chapter 2**

**Prisoner**

My room, ironically, was actually a prison cell. Alec assured me that most of the guard lived here, but I wasn't so sure. I would easily lock someone up if they did not intend to stay, and I was sure Aro would do the same.

My room was okay, if you were into the castle/Goth kind of thing. It had a high ceiling, with three very small windows near the top. They cast a chilling shadow on the furniture. There was a couch (black), a desk (also black) with a laptop (more black) and a (you guessed it) black leather chair. There was also a door that lead to a state of the art bathroom that's main color went with the black theme. I also noticed a closet, and a Bose sound system, complete with a black Ipod. Alec stood at the door, smirking as I looked around at my new room, or prison cell. If it was a prison, it certainly wasn't a torture chamber.

"Do you need anything?" he asked me. I shook my head silently no. "Well, then, we are bringing dinner in later today. Until than, Aro wishes for you to stay in your room. Jane will be outside your room if you need anything. If you try to escape, she will not be kind. I would advise against any efforts. Jane can be," wince, "painful." Without another word he left me.

I took a hot shower, though I couldn't feel the temperature. It still felt relaxing, though it couldn't completely wash the stress off of me. I dressed in the bathroom, not trusting them enough not to put video cameras in my bedroom. I looked in the closet, and discovered all black clothing. No surprise there. I picked out a tank top under a turtle neck sweater with dark wash jeans. The jeans were a bit to snug for my liking as was the sweater, but it was definitely better than the party dress.

Around six (my new alarm clock told me) Jane opened the door to admit two large men.

"Isabella, please follow us." The first one in said. He had black hair that was tied in a ponytail. His partner was smaller than him, but just as large as Emmett. He had brown hair that was cut short, but a lock fellow over his left eye. His smile was boyish when he looked at me. I smiled back, figuring it would be a good thing to make friends. I silently followed the large one out the door, and the second man took my arm. I struggled for a minute, but his grip didn't falter. I sighed and was content with glaring at all of them. So much for making friends. Jane followed me.

We entered a different chamber that was filled with about 20 vampires. I noticed Aro and in the center with two other men that had skin as pale as his. I figured they must me Cauis and Marcus, the other two men in the painting in Carlisle's study. Jane closed the doors behind us, and the Emmett-muscled man let go of my arm. I looked around. There was no way I was escaping from all of these vampires. I sighed in defeat.

"Isabella! My dear, how kind of you to join us," Aro said as he strolled over to me. I sighed. He was one of those guys who could just pretend that he didn't order everybody around, but that they did it of their own free will.

I was astounded as he hugged me. His facial expression turned sour again.

This was going to get annoying.

"Our food will be in shortly, I'm not sure what is taking Heidi so long." I almost smiled, but then I remembered his eyes. They were black, with a little red at the edges. I gulped. Red equals human blood, yellow equals animal blood.

"Umm Aro, or sir," I still wasn't sure how to address him; "do you have any, y'know, animals? I would prefer to stick to my all animal blood diet." I asked Aro. My request was greeted by chuckles from around the room.

"Isabella, we eat humans, as will you." Aro said as if it would solve my dilemma.

"I would really rather not."

"But you shall, no doubt."

"I really couldn't." I was basically sweating right now, if that was possible. I was sure I didn't want to mess with this guy, but I really couldn't drink human blood; it went against everything I had worked for, it would disappoint Carlisle (he probably didn't know I was alive, but I would still stay true to his philosophy), and I really didn't want my eyes to turn red.

"Isabella, I insist."

"I do not want to refuse your request, but I will not drink human blood."

Aro looked at me, and then shrugged, like what could I do?

A woman wearing and exceedingly tight blouse with a skirt that really didn't cover anything, and looked more like a butt belt, arrived towing around twenty humans.

"Welcome back Heidi!" Aro said as he greeted the vampire. "Welcome to Volterra!" he said to the humans as to guards closed the doors the humans had entered by.

I saw a girl around my age, an old woman, a middle age man, and many other people. Everybody but me was looking excited, and slightly hungry. To these Volturi people, I guess human just are food. I caught the eye of the teenage girl, and hoped my eyes would convey a message of fear. Maybe should would understand, and make a run for it. Unfortunately, she just smiled in my direction.

I started sobbing and crumbled to the floor. These people, every human in this room, were going to die, just because of us. Because of us stupid, needy vampires! The Emmett-like man crouched down to my eye level.

"Hey, no need to cry." He said. "They will not feel a thing. After all, we _need _them. They will have a quick death, no pain, and will sustain us." He was trying to_ soothe_ me!

"Yes, but they will die! And it will be all your fault. Their lives will come to a halt because we have to eat! Don't you see your killing innocent people! People with lives and jobs and friends….." the last word was incomprehensible, because the sobs where so loud.

He tried to lift my head so I was looking into his eyes. I jerked away from his grasp. When I lifted my head, my eyes were filled with determination.

"Not all of them have to die." I said quietly. He couldn't hear me over the screams that were coming from all over the room.

"Can you say that again?" he asked me.

I didn't reply, I was already on my way toward the human teenager. I quickly picked her up, and looked for a way out. I saw windows big enough for her to fit through, and ran toward them, across the room.

Aro saw me, as did many others. I didn't pay attention, I just kept running. I was halfway up the wall when somebody caught my ankle. I tried to shake him off, but he kept a firm grasp and started pulling me down. I tried to climb, just a few more feet and I could stuff her through the window. I was still not strong enough to resist when another one grabbed my other foot. I tried to hold on, but together they pulled me down. I crouched, more than happy to fight for the girl.

"Stop!" Aro's clear voice rang out. "Isabella, hand over the girl, now." I growled in his direction, not willing to let his command disturb my focus.

In two more seconds, I was surrounded. I knew that there was no chance of me winning this fight, but I needed to save her. Suddenly, two men broke through the circle. One grabbed my wrist, while another grabbed my waist. The two men who were holding me pulled me away from the girl. I kicked and screamed, with no result.

"Please!" I screamed, "Please let her go!" The two men pulled me toward Aro, Marcus, and Cauis.

Cauis smiled at me, and then said, "Hand me the human girl." Heidi who already had her in her iron grasp, walked over to Cauis.

"She smelled delicious, does she not?" he asked me, and grabbed the girl from Heidi.

"No! Put her down, let her go!" I yelled.

"But she simply smells mouthwatering. I would not let such a treat go to waste." Cauis said, bringing the girl's neck close to his mouth.

By now, the human girl understood something was wrong. She was struggling in Cauis' grasp, trying in vain to free herself. She was screaming for help, but I knew from her expression that she was silently saying goodbye to the world. I couldn't do anything; my exhaustion was overpowering my strength.

"Please, please!" I said, to tired to fight the men holding me.

I closed my eyes, but I heard the snap as he broke her neck. I could also hear him bite her, and then the gushing of blood.

I sobbed, sobbed for the girl, sobbed for my imprisonment, and sobbed for Edward. I don't exactly know how Edward came into the picture, but he was easy to sob for. I felt numb as they dragged me to my room. It defentley was a prison cell now.

I banged on the door for a while, but it didn't do anything. I knew I was trapped. Stupid Volturi! Stupid Cauis! I hated them all. I sat on the couch for a while, to bored and angry to do anything else.

I jumped when I heard a knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked. It was the same man who had tried to soothe me over **gulp** dinner.

"Fine," I repied stiffly. He would probably come in anyway if I said no.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a moment. "Honestly, I want you to be happy."

This surprised me. Happy? I didn't think anyone here actually cared about me. I knew Aro knew what my power was; why else would he have kept me here?

"Aro sent me to make sure you were okay. He wants to apologize for ummm, well, Cauis' behavior, and wishes that you would forgive him.

"Izzy, is that what you're calling yourself? That's what Jane told me. Anyway, Izzie, I'm Nick." He stuck out his hand.

"I don't shake hands with monsters." I know it was mean, but I couldn't easily forgive them for that……..murder!

Nick put his hand back in his pocket of his black pants. I noticed when I was in the dinning hall that everyone was wearing black, Heidi being the only exception with her white blouse.

"What's with all the black?" I asked after a moment of silence, surprising myself.

Nick smiled at me. "Aro, Marcus, and Cauis wanted a uniform. They couldn't agree on anything, so they just picked the color black."

"Then what's with Heidi? Is she like a special person?"

"No, she just brings in the food……. I mean people, and all black looks a little conspicuous."

We spent the rest of the night with me asking questions, and Nick answering them with honesty.

He was my first friend in the Volturi.

**Ahhh, sweet. Okay, reveiw!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Starving

**Hey readers! I figured I'd put up chapter 3 too, since I forgot(no, I mean I lost my flashdrive) yesterday. It is short, but essential. So read and review!**

**Chapter 3**

**Starving**

Cauis never forgave me for the whole human thing. He eventually persuaded Aro to lock me up until I agreed to eat human. For two weeks I had nothing to eat. Everyday Cauis would come down to my room and ask me if I was hungry. Two weeks soon turned into two months. I was almost savage with hunger. Nick kept me above craziness, talking to me, helping me through extremely rough days. But I could feel, that like Jacob, he wanted something more. Something I couldn't give him. Mine was already gone.

One particularly terrible day, Cauis came to my door. It had kind of become a routine for us. At exactly eleven a.m., he would knock on my door and ask me if I would give into my instincts.

"Isabella, would you like to finally become a vampire?" Cauis asked me.

"If you didn't notice, I am one! But I refuse to drink human blood." I was past politeness with him.

"That is really too bad, because I have a present for you." Huh? This was not part of our routine. He was supposed to leave now, and then Nick would come.

The door opened, and Cauis shoved a woman inside my room, he cut her neck, than ran out. Her warm blood flowed onto my floor. I paused for a second, smelling the rich aroma of human blood. The moment was soon over as I realized what he had done.

"HOW DARE YOU?! I HATE YOU, YOU MONSTER!!" I screamed at Cauis as he ran out of the room. I managed to get past the steel door, and ran after Cauis. Hunger made me weak, but anger made me fast.

"Izzy! Stop!" I heard Nick's voice and slowed down. He grabbed my arms and held me still.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him, struggling to get free from his iron grasp.

Cauis turned around and sneered at me. In my anger, I took the human woman's last memories of pain, and forced them into Cauis' twisted mind.

I watched in satisfaction as he lay on the ground in pain. Nick was begging me to stop it, but I wasn't listening. I watched my tormentor for so many weeks, on the wet ground, crying out for assistance. I could hear feet approaching, but I didn't stop. It felt so good to be in control. Nick turned me around in his arms, so I was facing him.

"Izzy, you have to make it stop. You will get in really big trouble if you keep this up. I will not be able to see you, at all! They will probably kill you. Stop, for your own good."

I quickly released Cauis' from the memory. Nick was my moon, not quite as bright as my sun, Jacob, but he healed the wounds momentarily. I liked having someone to talk to; it would be terrible if I were locked up on my own. I heard people around me, comforting Cauis, making sure the villain of my own personal story was alright.

"Nick, what did Isabella do to him?" I heard Aro ask.

"I don't know sir, but it looked like what Jane does."

"Interesting. Would you please put Isabella back in her room, and then find something for her to eat? I don't want anything like this to ever happen again."

I heard Nick protest my aversion to human blood, and Aro's approval to get me a deer. I then remember being laid down on the couch in my room, to tired to do anything, but not able to fall asleep.

**Okay, like I said, short. But you needed to know Bella's dislike of Cauis. Please review! (the button is so close, just take a second to write, hey this is good! or OMG, I HATE this story, anything is appreciated.) Danielle, if you're reading this, I AM working on the science poster.**


	4. Chapter 4 Acceptance

**Hey, I just keep writing and updating, so this is the third chapter I have posted today. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Acceptance **

The following days were much better. Nick was allowed to hunt for me, I was not allowed out of the castle. They still didn't trust me.

For Cauis, that was an understatement. He hated me. That was closer to the point, but still a vast understatement. He had wanted to have me killed after what I did to him. Thankfully, Aro and Marcus had thought it was too much to waste.

Cauis thought that I should be forced to drink human blood, if I were to stay. I had tried to tell him I did not, in fact, want to stay. He hadn't listened.

My animal blood was brought in crystal glasses, and I assumed that the Volturi would try to poison it with human blood. I thoroughly checked each glass to make sure they would not try to feed me human blood without my knowledge. They hadn't tried yet, but I wouldn't trust them. Ever.

"Izzy, are you ready?" Nick asked me for the thousandth time. It was my first mission, and I wasn't ready. I had already told him that, but Nick had just smiled and told me everything would be fine. Nothing could ever be fine without Edward. I had kept my pain a secret, even from Nick.

"Okay, follow my movements exactly. Try to be quiet," Nick ordered.

We scurried from our position in an ally towards a large hedge. Nick had objected this being my first mission; he said the sun could make our pretty easy mission difficult. Cauis, Marcus, and Aro had said that "rain or shine, the Volturi have to work." They had proceeded to explain to me that any mission I had would not be put off by the sun.

When we reached the hedge, Nick stopped and pointed to our next location, a large and very leafy tree. We scurried up into its shielding branches.

"Izzy, the target will emerge out of that," he pointed to a gray stone office building, "in a matter of minutes. We will follow him until he reaches his hiding place and then report back to Aro."

We waited a few moments, and then a medium build, brown haired vampire emerged. I trailed Nick, copying his exact movements, as Nick followed the target.

He led us to an abandoned warehouse. Nick and I watched him go in, and then Nick crept forward.

"Hey, what are you doing? We are supposed to report back to Aro now, not attempt an ambush!" I hissed at Nick.

"Izzy, we have to make sure that this is the right place. Imagine going back and having the retrieval team walk into an empty warehouse." Oh, that made sense.

Nick continued to creep forward, and I followed silently behind. He peeked through a window, and then pulled back suddenly.

Without a word, he ran back to our hiding place.

"What, what is it?" what had caused Nick, one of the bravest vampires of the Volturi, to run away?

"We need to go now. No Izzy, don't look through that window!" he said I scurried up to take a peek.

I gasped. Inside was a large amount of vampires, all surrounding the target. The target was holding up a human boy, a kid that looked around eleven. The vampires' eyes were fixed on the boy.

I felt myself being pulled backward. I turned to look at Nick, who still had his hand on my arm.

"Izzy, we have to go. We can do nothing."

"No, we can save that boy! We have to save him," I added.

"There is too many of them. We NEED to report back to Aro."

"Fine! You go. I'll save the kid." I rushed towards the door of the warehouse, not entirely sure what to do.

I pulled the door off its hinges; I was in the mood to destroy stuff.

Eighteen eyes stared at me. Then seven of those eyes' bodies' rushed toward me. The man holding the boy stood still and let the other's attack me.

I sent them a memory of fear, and they all stopped at my feet, too afraid to go any further. This could be kinda fun. I then sent them a memory of the moment I had seen them looking at the boy, and the need to save him. They all turned at once toward the boy, ripping the man who was holding the boy arm's off. They then brought the kid to me. I sent everyone the disgust I had felt when I saw them staring at the boy, hunger in their eyes. A wave off hate rippled through the vampires, and they started pulling apart their bodies, heaping them in large piles, and setting them aflame.

"Well, I guess we don't have to send anybody to finish them. I'll contact Aro immediately," Nick said and pulled out his cell phone.

In a few minutes, five of the Volturi showed up, including Jane, Felix, and Heidi.

"I never thought I'd say this, but well done Isabella," Jane said as she looked around.

"How did you do this?" Felix asked, waving his hand in the direction of all the burning bodies.

"Memories can be quite strong. Hatred, even that of another, can turn even the most devoted couples apart. In this case, disgust of each other from my memories drove them to kill themselves," I explained, though I wasn't really sure myself.

Felix looked around again and whistled. Heidi seemed a bit put out about not doing anything, until the last vampire had trouble lighting his own fire, which she gladly helped him with.

Later, when Aro called me to the assembly room, he also congratulated me. He told me that on my wishes, the little boy would be returned to his family.

The next few months weren't so terrible. I was trusted after that mission. I was able to hunt, though I had to bring Nick, and I wasn't ever locked up in my room. Jane, Heidi, and a girl named Sarah and I became friends. It was the first time since my change that I felt that I belonged somewhere. And that was a very great feeling.

**Hi agian. Please review, the button is sooooooo close, common, you can reach it. Just take half a second of you day and send me a review, I LOVE them. I love all you reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5 Solitary Confinement

**Okay, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really(okay you get the picture) sorry. I meant to update, but life happened. My teachers decided that is was a great idea to just pile up the homework, and my mom decided that it would be good to NOT let Audrey use her computer. Now that thats out of me *sigh* here is chapter 5! whooohoo! By the way, when i was writing this, I made Bella a little, well, not Bellily(i KNOW that is not a word). Anyway, just tell me in your reviews if ya'll feel the same. Thanks :K**

**Chapter 5**

**Solitary Confinement**

After that first very successful mission, you would think that everything would be great, that all would be right with the world. Unfortunately, instead of being greeted with hugs and cheers, Aro scolded me for disobeying orders. Apparently I was supposed to _listen_ to Nick. And I wasn't supposed to "let my emotions rule my decisions" or something like that.

So what exactly did I get for my first mission? Scolding and emotion classes. Yeah, laugh all you want. Marcus was going help me "control my emotions." That boiled down to pain. Lots of pain.

"You need to understand this will be difficult. But, I believe that the outcome will be wonderful." Aro had told me. Right.

My lessons started one snowy day in December. I walked threw the castle halls of Volterra briskly and quickly, knowing that if I cut this class or was even just a second late, Cauis would convince Marcus to make this very difficult. That was Cauis's job, to make things difficult.

I knocked two times on the large wooden door. I heard a muffled "enter" and walked in. Marcus sat at a large desk with two guards flanking him.

"Isabella. Sit down," Marcus ordered. Well, it sounded more like a statement, like he really didn't care if I sat down or not. Marcus was definitely the best for "emotion classes."

"Isabella," Marcus said as soon as I was seated. "Isabella," he said again. What was up with that?

A thought suddenly struck me. Marcus was probably trying to get an emotion out of me. Annoyance, in this case. Everyone knew how much I disliked being called by my full name.

Marcus's face was expressionless. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing. Well, two could play that game.

"Marcus," I said, my tone as dead and flat as my face. He wouldn't get anything out of me.

"Isabella," he said again. Okay, maybe I was a _little_ annoyed, but I would NOT show it.

"Marcus."

"Isabella." We went on like that for about an hour.

Finally Marcus relented.

"Okay, Isabella. Next step. Physical pain,"

I gulped audibly. This did not sound good. The two bulky guards behind moved towards me.

I crouched low and prepared for attack. I fought well, but I didn't use my power. It used too much energy and I hadn't tested it much. I was going back to training classes next week to learn to fight with my power.

Finally, after putting Marcus's office in complete disarray, the two mini-hulks managed to grab me. The brown haired one wrapped one huge arm around my waste, and the other one looked to Marcus for directions.

He was kind of cute, in a Mike Newton way. He had blonde hair, and a straight nose. He had defiant cheekbones, and the most adorable dimples.

"Karl," Marcus said to the blonde one, "take Isabella's hand."

The Mike Newton guy, Karl, grabbed one of my hands. He looked like a lovesick puppy and I began thinking about my human days. Fortunately, Marcus got my attention before I could go all soppy. He gave Karl further instructions.

"Isabella, look at me," Marcus said.

I obediently looked at him.

"Now listen," Marcus said. What, did he have to issue every possible command?

"Karl," Marcus said, "I would like you to break off Isabella's pinky finger."

I gasped. He wasn't serious, was he? Karl also looked bewildered.

"Why sir? What did she ever do?" Karl asked Marcus.

"This is her lesson, she must learn not to feel pain."

I was getting pretty annoyed at those two talking about me like I wasn't here.

"You know Marcus, I really didn't want to come here, but Aro made me. And I've learned my lesson. I won't ever let my emotions cloud my judgment again. I'll just like, leave now," I said and attempted to free myself. The huge guy holding me wouldn't let go.

"Come on," I muttered to myself.

"Karl," Marcus said, his voice flat.

Karl held my hand tightly.

"I am so sorry Bella. I really don't want to…" Karl gave me an apologetic smile and gripped my pinky.

"Wait a moment," Marcus said. Was he going reconsider?

"Now Isabella, if you so much as make a peep, I will personally behead you. You will live, but being headless is rather boring, and I really don't think you would enjoy it." I gulped, no screaming aloud. An idle thought wondered into my head. What kind of childhood had Marcus had to be so mean? No, he wasn't mean, he was emotionless. And that was even worse.

Karl once again gripped my pinky finger. I closed my eyes, and then I had an idea. I knew I could place others in my memory, but could _I_ put _myself _in one of my memories?

I took a deep breath, no time like the present to try out this hunch. My eyes opened and I searched my mind for a pleasant memory. My human memories were too fuzzy to be of any real use, I would have to use one of my vampire memories. I closed my eyes again, and thought about one of the days Sara and I had spent playing Wii, her favorite gaming system. I took another deep breath, and pushed myself into the memory.

Sara and I were sitting on her PB Teen gaming chairs, both waving our controllers wildly in the air.

I was vaguely aware of Karl pulling hard on my finger, but I couldn't really _feel _it. Sure, there was an unpleasant tugging sensation, but it wasn't painful. I threw myself into the memory again.

On the television screen, there were two cows made of what looked like quilts with two Miis riding them. My memory self waved my controller high in the air, and the cow with my Mii on it jumped over an obstacle. Sara steered hers into a line of scarecrows.

My mind drifted away from the memory again, and I saw Karl pull hard on my finger. It felt like I was looking through mist, like last time. I could hear the snap, I could see the finger in Karl's hand and the look of disbelief as I didn't scream, but I couldn't feel anything. My mind was in my memory, though my body was still here. I once again returned to my memory.

We reached the finish line, with me as the winner. I waved my controller in the air, and shouted loudly, "I'm the master of Cow Racing!!" Sarah laughed as she sat on her chair, and then looked me in the eyes and said, "rematch." I laughed at her. '

"No way! I'm the winner fair and square!"

I once again floated back to reality. Karl was looking like he saw a ghost. He was wide eyed, and it looked like he was talking to me, but I couldn't hear anything. Okay, maybe it was time to come back to reality.

I slowly detached myself from the memory reality and floated back into my own body. It was a weird sensation, like I hadn't been away, but yeti was. I slowly regained control of my body, starting with my toes and working my way up to my head.

"Impressive Isabella," Marcus commented, as he was discussing the weather. I nodded appreciatively at him but made comment.

Karl was still looking like a deer in headlights. With a sudden burst of confidence I walked up to him and closed his mouth with my pointer finger.

He looked even more startled. Well, I could live with that.

Marcus was talking again; signally I should get out of my head and pay attention to the world.

"So you passed that little test." I snorted. Little test? He freaking ordered me to be partially disembodied.

"Well, most umm assets would be screaming and crying. I had rather hoped it would affect you, just for my dear" Marcus's tone was slightly sarcastic "brother Cauis. He is rather put out with you."

Right. Rather put out. It sounded fake, even to me.

"And to tell you the truth, it usually is cause for me to knock the head off of someone, and who doesn't like that?" I snorted again. Well, all my evidence proves you had to be slightly crazy to rule anything. No exception to vampires.

"And even Aro had hoped, no expected this to be a great future threat. This is just one of the ways he holds power." Well, no surprise there.

"Now I'm afraid my efforts must be focused and getting a reaction out of you. So, tell me, what makes Isabella Volturi squirm?" I hated that he called me Isabella Volturi, but I was very determined not to make a single mistake. It could literally cause me my head.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied sullenly. I was thinking of all the things I _could _be doing if I wasn't standing here, pinkyless.

"Come on, there must be something in life you want. Everybody wants something. What is it for you? Fame? Power? Fortune?" He hesitated before continuing. "Love?" the word rolled off his tongue like it was poisonous. I didn't blame him. He had lost his mate, and now the world held no more joy. Understandable.

"No master, I desire nothing." I had heard countless vampires tell the Volturi royalty this. Only they continued with a couple more words that would not, could not mutter. _No master, I desire nothing, only to serve you. _Pathetic.

"Nothing you say. Well, why do you cry whenever somebody shares and intimate touch? Why do you flinch away from loving words?" Marcus said, but I could see the answer in his eyes.

He had found the weak chink in my indestructible armor. Marcus knew my weakness.

I made my voice menacing before continuing. I would go out with a bang.

"I run away from all types of love for the same reason you are emotionless." Pain filled Marcus's eyes. Maybe I had gone too far. Wait, what was I thinking? He ordered my pinky to be snapped off.

The next words were going to be way to reveling for me, but I continued.

"I run away from all types of love because Edward left _me_."

Marcus was suddenly attentive.

"Edward who?" I growled at myself. How could I have been so stupid? Why had I exposed so much?

I growled aloud. "He was nothing, he is nothing, and he will never be something. Got it?"

Marcus slowly stood up from his slightly dented chair. I really didn't notice how much we had trashed Marcus's study. Well, to bad for him. Marcus walked over to where is stood, right next to Karl and draped his arm around me. His stone-like features suddenly became warm.

"Tell me about Edward?" I growled at him and struggled to free myself from his grasp. Marcus's arm tightened around my shoulders, and repeated the question.

"Tell me about Edward." He growled.

I growled right back at him, and ducked underneath his arm.

"Look, Isabella. We can do this two ways. I know your weakness. It is the same as mine. Tell me now or," Marcus stopped and his features became stone.

"Tell me now or I will but you in a dark, small room. Cave dark. I will also make sure that Alexander is there, around the clock, blocking your senses. I know his power does not work on you know, but when your mental shields are down, who knows? We might get lucky."

Alone, in a dark room, with nothing to think about but…_Edward_. No, I could do this. I would do this.

"I'm sorry Marcus, but I do not feel the need to share any personal information." Marcus's features lost their hard mask and fell into despair, but he quickly regained the façade.

"Karl, Sam, grab Isabella." I didn't fight them off, it would be no use.

"Follow me to solitary confinement," Marcus said before setting off at a dead run. We ran through the castle, taking passage ways I had never really seen, let alone that to explore. Our little group raced further and further away from the surface, away from everything. We wound deeper and deeper until I could no longer see any natural light.

Marcus stopped at a large, ordinate door.

"This is your last chance Isabella. Tell me now or," he pushed the door open, reveling another door which he opened, which let to _another_ door. Marcus kept at this until he reached a door made completely out of stone.

"Tell me now or this will be your home for the next few months." I shuttered. Behind the last door was a crudely made bench, carved out of the rock that surrounded it.

_Should I tell him?_ No, my other side said. _It would make everything easier,_ my tattle tale side said. It would ruin everything, my pessimistic side said. I shook my head violently, knocking the sides together. I had enough to worry about without my brain splitting in two.

"Are you sure?" Marcus said.

"I will tell you nothing," I said.

Marcus nodded to the guards. They pulled me through the tunnel, to the bench and bound my hands with shackles attached to the wall. Weird, I hadn't seen them before.

Marcus was at the far end of the tunnel.

"This is your last chance, and I mean it this time. I beg you to reconsider. This will not be pleasant."

"No!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, if you insist. Close the doors now." He said.

The two guards slid the rock door into place, than moved on to the next one. The light became dimmer and then, it went out. Just like that. I couldn't see my own hands.

"Hello," I said.

"Anyone?" I really didn't realize how completely quiet it was.

"Please, somebody, answer!" Nothing. I thought back to what Marcus had said. Solitary confinement. This was torture.

And I knew, I would not be out of here for _months_. Months.

Time passed.

It could have been days, weeks, or hours. I couldn't tell.

It felt like forever.

**OKay, how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews! K? Anyway, thanks for reading and PLEASE review...it would mean the world to me(adorable eyes and extremely cute smile) Thank you so much for reading, and have a good day/night/morning/afternoon/twilight.**


	6. Chapter 6 Complications

**Yeah, I know I'm late in updating again. Well, the truth is I really lost my old flashdrive, the one with _everything_ on it. So yeah, I kinda had to start from scratch. Anyway, ENJOY and please review.**

**Isabella POV**

Dark.

Dark.

Dark.

_Edward_. No, damn it, no. Focus on the dark.

Dark.

Dark.

_Ed_no, no, no! I leaned back against the stone walls and opened my eyes. I couldn't see a thing, I couldn't hear a thing, but I could think. Oh, boy could I think. I didn't know how much time had gone by, if it were hours or months since I had seen daylight, since I had heard a voice besides my own.

I had sung at first, but slowly I felt the darkness eat away at my voice, until I felt the need to whisper Michelle Branch, P!nk, and the other artists I had so gallantly yelled out in what might pass as singing in a deaf kindergarten classroom. Hell, I don't think my singing could pass there.

Then I had thrown myself into my memories. Every good memory I had experienced, from my first run right up to Karl trying to defend me in Marcus's office. But those had become boring. Then I was left to think, which was terrible. I _had_ to reflect on my life, or whatever you would call it. And that meant thinking of Edward. No, no, not again. That was the twenty-sixth time my mind had drifted to him. So I focused on the dark, which really didn't help at all.

I couldn't yell, I couldn't use my power, hell I couldn't even _think_ in this darkness. This was worse then anything they could have thrown at me. If I could, I would ask Marcus to break off my other fingers. It would've given me something to focus on. I was_ that_ desperate.

Suddenly, I heard something. It wasn't me, I was sure of it. It sounded like wood scraping across stone. My heart leapt. Maybe they would let me out.

I didn't make any noise; I just sat in my cell like a good little vampire and smiled. Ever so slowly, the scraping noise would get closer. I began to see. Yes, I could see just a bit. First, I could only make out my feet, because they were closest to the door, but it steadily became brighter, until I could see everything. I saw my filthy clothes, ripped to shreds in one of my fits of lunacy. I could see my hair matted from abandonment.

Then I heard footsteps, coming closer and closer to the final door that kept me from the outside world. Then somebody was pulling at it. And it moved, inch by inch.

I couldn't speak; afraid I would ruin my good vampire act. The door slid open to reveal a tall, hunky vampire. I hadn't seen him before, but vampires in the guard switched frequently.

He gave the door one last shove before stepping into my little cell.

He eyed me up and down like I was an animal he was going to buy. I immediately knew something was wrong.

The man leaned down until his face was level with mine.

"You are as pretty as they told me." Oh,_ no_. I knew all men found me attractive, like Heidi or Rosalie, but no one had ever even come close to what this man was about to do.

He grasped the back of my neck firmly and brought my face closer to his. I struggled violently but the chains that bound me held tight. What the hell were they made of?

"Don't you _dare_ touch me, you stupid bas-"

Suddenly, his lips were on mine in an aggressive kiss. I fought as violently as I ever had, but this vampire was _strong_.

His lips forced mine open, and I could smell his breathe. It was musty almost, like old books, or maybe like dead pine trees.

A survival instinct took over then. I pulled up a memory of immense pain and forced it into this stranger's twisted brain. In my fury, I put the human that Cauis had tried to make me eat's very last memory, and then that off her death. The vampire crumpled to the floor before me.

What had I done? Had I killed a man with my mind? Was that really what happened?

No.

A sob broke through me.

No, no, no! I couldn't have done that. I was becoming like _them_, killing without regret and living with no morals. NO! I wasn't going to be just another vampire-guard killing machine. I was a person (vampire) and I had morals. I had goals and limits. I wasn't going to kill. Not ever again. At least, not with my brain.

"NO!" I yelled aloud.

Then I began to hear footsteps. They were running at vampire speed toward me. I looked up to see Nick.

"Izzy?" he said as he approached me.

Then he saw the man.

"Alexander!" he shouted then knelt down to the floor. Nick shook the man's shoulder but the corpse didn't move.

Nick looked up at me, fear in his eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Nick asked his voice full of disbelief.

I let out a sob.

"He's dead," Nick said.

I started full on crying. I had killed him. _Killed _him.

"I'm so sorry Nick. I didn't mean to," my voice became disgusted, "but he kissed me. I couldn't get out of these chains, and it was just too much…" I started to babble.

Nick stood from the floor, and wrapped his arms around my waist in an awkward hug.

"Shh, shh. It's okay."

"But Nick, I _killed_ him." My voice was barely above a whisper.

Nick just hugged me tighter.

"I would have killed him if you didn't." His voice was a whisper to.

I let out another loud sob.

We sat there for a few minutes before I heard more footsteps.

"Hey Nick, am I supposed to be let out today?" I asked.

Nick looked a bit frightened.

"Uhh, no, not really. But your release date isn't far off, maybe they'll let you out now, as an early Christmas present."

That surprised me. How long had I been in here?

"Nick, what's the date?"

"It's the 19 of December."**(A/N For those of you that don't know, that's my B-day!!!)**

Wow, I had been in that black hole for two weeks and five days. It had seemed longer, or shorter. Actually, I had had no sense of time, but that just didn't seem _right._

The footsteps drew even closer. Then they were behind Nick. I didn't look up.

"What are you doing here Nick, and Alexander?" I looked up and saw Felix and Karl.

Felix bent down to examine Alexander's corpse.

He looked up at me in wonder and said, "You killed him, didn't you?"

"He _kissed _her." Nick spat at Felix.

"And that gives her the right to kill him?"

"It does in my book."

"Well, I'm not sure it will measure up in _their_ book," Felix said, referring to Aro, Cauis, and Marcus.

"Well, we'll see, won't we? Karl, go get Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. Now preferably." Nick ordered and Karl ran off.

"So…" I said. Nick and Felix were staring at me.

I looked down at myself. My shirt was completely shredded, but I was wearing an undershirt so I wasn't indecent or anything. My pants had scratches and holes in them. My hair was so completely tangled that I'm sure I would need Heidi's help to get it back to normal.

Within minutes, Aro, Marcus, and their guards were rushing toward me. They all looked taken back by my appearance.

"Isabella!" Aro cried. He looked quite shocked. Then he turned to Nick.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aro demanded.

"Alexander opened everything, it wasn't me." Nick said. He was fumbling with my shackles, trying to free me.

Aro then noticed Alexander. He gasped.

"Who killed him?" Aro yelled. Apparently Alexander was important.

I raised my head and looked into his red eyes. I glared at him as fiercely as I could.

"He kissed me." Nick unlocked the shackles and I burst free. I hugged him then stood before Aro.

Everyone looked quite taken back. I didn't blame them. It wasn't everyday you saw a disheveled vampire.

Marcus, however, walked over to Aro and touched his hand. Aro nodded, and Marcus walked over to me.

"So Isabella, Aro and I have decided that we'll let you out, on one condition." Great.

"Tell us who _Edwar-_" Then I punched Marcus. In the face.

I was instantly enveloped in 10 pairs of arms. As you can imagine, I couldn't move much. My arms were immediately pinned behind my back, and there were several pairs of arms around my waist. The crowd cleared and I could see Marcus. He looked completely taken back, like he had never been punched before. _Well, he probably hadn't in a long time._ _He _was _Marcus of Volturi._

"I assume that means you do not want to discuss _Edward_." Aro watched, smirking yet sad, as I tried to break free of my portable prison and punch him.

"I think you need to go back on time-out. See you in a bit Isabella." Cauis sneered.

I was forced back into the tiny cell, and bound again in shackles. Well this _sucks._

**Alice POV (**I promised!**)**

**Six months ago**

I sat, staring at a wall. This was, more or less, my usual position, unlike _then_.

I flinched. It was painful to even _think_ of Bella. I flinched again.

UGH! I hated this. Not being able to think my _own_ best-friend's name without cringing in pain. But I couldn't complain. Not with Edward somewhere in Brazil curled up in a ball, trying not to run back to Bella. Then again, it was his _own_ fault.

I pitied/hated him. I mean, I know he did it for her _own_ good, but _seriously_. Why couldn't he have been selfish for _once_? Just _one _tiny little instance. Why couldn't he have kept the girl? Just _once_. Edward more than deserved it.

Then Jasper had to go and lunge at her. NONONONO it wasn't his fault. It was the vampire's fault. Not any vampire, the vampire that was inside each vampire.

I sighed. I wasn't making any sense, even to myself. No, I meant the bloodlust inside each vampire. Yes, it was the bloodlust's fault. It was _always_ the bloodlust's fault. That damn bloodlust!

If it weren't for the bloodlust, I _might_ enjoy being a vampire. If it weren't for that tiny little devil, everything would be great!

I laughed, picturing the tiny little devil, bloodlust, sitting on my shoulder. I pretended to flick it off my shoulder. Like that would do any good. If only life were that easy…

Jasper appeared behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"What's so funny?" his voice was so sweet, so pure, so calming. I loved Jasper, for everything he was, and everything he did and ever would do. I was sure of that.

"Oh, I was just flicking bloodlust off my shoulder." He looked confused, so he simply kissed my forehead.

Jasper was just so _perfect_.

"Come on, you crazy little pixie, let's go for a hunt." Jasper was getting really good at controlling his bloodlust, but for caution, we hunted frequently.

We jumped out my window and ran. We were heading toward the town, following a herd of deer. It was a pretty small town, with a population of just under 3,000. Most of the residents were only part-time though, and spent most of their time up in Chicago, which was the closest big city. This tiny little town was just a place to escape, to forget everything. That's why we had come. Carlisle was working a clinic (the town was too small to have a hospital) and Esme was working on redecorating local houses. Jasper and I were attending the local high school, and Emmett and Rosalie were in Alaska with Tanya. It was just temporary; they would be back any week now. And Edward was far, far away…

We caught up with the deer, and I hung back to watch Jasper hunt. He was so handsome, so graceful…

Then I hunted. I could feel his eyes on me, watching _me_ hunt. We always did this, so not to get hunting competitive. We still were predators, even though we were in love. It was just a little to wild when you saw another vampire take down _your_ prey. The result was usually an attack. Jasper and I were beyond love, but _nobody_ could stand that.

I stood back from the deer's carcass, and said a quick prayer. I always did this after I hunted. I wasn't so sure about Carlisle's theory, but one could never be too cautious.

I was just finishing burying the deer when Jasper took off. I quickly finished my task, then followed him, not to concerned. No humans wandered this far into the forest…

Jasper was headed toward the town though. This was not good. I quickly pulled out my cell phone, calling Carlisle.

"Hello Alice. I assume your situation is dire, otherwise you are about to be in big trouble. We're _extremely_ busy." Carlisle said, his voice layered with humor.

"Carlisle, its Jasper. We were hunting when he just took off toward the town. He's headed toward it in the northwest direction. Hurry!" I said before snapping the phone shut.

Jasper was very fast, and I knew I could never catch up to him. But I had to _try_. He would never forgive himself if he killed another human.

I heard a piercing scream in the distance. Oh no, I was too late. Why hadn't I seen this???

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Yeah, just please review, just write, good, or bad or whatever. PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Big Fight, Big Changes

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't been updating, but I don't really want to write another excuse, so I'm just gonna stop writing after I ONE VERY IMPORTANT THING. I need to...**

**Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For those of you that review chapter six, THANK YOU! It was great reading reviews, even if the were just "update!" Yeah, so this chapter is all Cullen, so ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( **

**Abby POV (**new character, but still with the Cullens**)**

**Still six months ago**

"I hate you mom!" I screamed as I ran from the house. Why couldn't parents just leave us alone!? Why did they have to always be peeking into teen's business, and always kicking illegal boyfriends out of the house? Why couldn't they be regular?

I thought back to Adrian. He would never talk to me again. Why would he? I would now be the girl with the overprotective parents. Ugh! I could never show my face in school again. Maybe I could move to California like, year round… it was always sunny there, unlike here in Nowhere, Illinois. I could survive on my own, I _was_ fourteen. Well, fifteen, as of last night at 10:20.

No way could I move to awesome California. But I could hope…

I stumbled over a rock, and looked up. I was deep into the forest now, my home nowhere in sight. Oh _freaking_ crap. I was lost in the forest.

I pulled out my cell phone; maybe I could call my parents to pick me up. Then my rescue plan failed as I looked at the screen:

**NO SIGNAL**

"Holy shit!" This cannot be happening! Gabby had once told me how her cell phone had been out of range, but I never _really_ believed her. I mean honestly, cell phone companies had coverage _everywhere_, right?

I shook my phone, as if that would revive it. Then I stumbled again, and dropped it.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I cursed as I searched the undergrowth for my cell phone. Oh, this was _not_ my day. First I get into an explosive fight with my mom, then my boyfriend gets kicked out of the house, and now I've lost my cell phone. How much suckier could things get?

I finally found the useless, but beautiful, piece of metal and returned to shaking it. I knew it would do absolutely no good, but I had to do _something_.

I got up, putting the worthless piece of junk into my pocket and resumed walking. I was wearing my cute new flats, which I just realized were not the best shoes for hiking.

Then I stumbled over a log. Well, more like fell.

"Ahhhh!" my ankle felt like _hell_.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I cursed when I tried to put weight on it. It was definitely sprained.

I sat down in a humph and cried. What else was I supposed to do? I was stuck alone, in a forest, without cell phone reception. I cried especially hard for the last reason.

Crawling, I made my way over to the log I had tripped over and sat down. Then I fell over the other side. Cursing, I sat back on it. Now I had cuts all over my arms and a rather large gash on one knee. It was dripping blood, which was rolling down my jeaned leg and getting my new white flats a gross brownish-red color. Totally not my day.

Suddenly, a rustling came from a bush across from where I sat. Standing there was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, including the airbrushed Abercrombie& Fitch model on a bag I had gotten from said shop. And my friends had sworn he was the hottest thing _ever_ to grace the Earth.

The blonde hottie made his way slowly to where I sat.

"Oh my god. Dude you are my savior! I need to get out of here and back to my h-home." I stumbled a bit over the last word when I noticed he was staring at my gashes. More specifically the blood dripping out of them…

The beautiful man leaned down and grabbed my hand. He brought it to his mouth, as if to kiss it. He did kiss it gently, before biting down.

Wait, did I just say bite?

I looked back to him, making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. Then I felt the pain, like nothing I had felt before. His bite was _burning_ me.

I brought my other hand up and curled it into a fist. I knew it was just mere seconds before I lost total control, and submitted to the pain, so quickly, I hit the hottie on the side of the head.

The dude dropped my hand and looked back at me. I screamed. The burning was so, so painful.

Then there were other people in the meadow. There was a hot blonde dude, and I vaguely recognized him from the hospital. The other person was a short girl with black hair. She pulled the hottie who had bit me away from the mess.

The second hottie walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes full of some unnamable emotion.

"I'm burning!" I screamed. He flinched slightly from the volume.

"Oh no, he bit you…" He then whipped out a silver cell phone, which began to ring as song as it was out of this pocket.

"Alice, how long ago was she bitten? …Yes, I might be able to suck it out… get everyone down here, family emergency." He hung up then grabbed my hand. I whimpered at the contact.

"This is going to hurt." Hottie #2 said, and then processed to bite my hand.

Wait, bite? What was with these people? Or cannibals or whatever…

I yelled out as more pain surged through my body. This was almost the most painful experience of my life, second only to losing Jamie…

The pain grew smaller and smaller, becoming more concentrated at the point in my hand where Hottie#2 had bit me.

"There, that should do it." He said, leaning back, wiping a hand across his mouth.

"Wha…?" I said, before falling over the other side of the tree stump and blacking out.

**Rosalie POV (Rosalie doesn't know that Carlisle sucked the venom out of Abby's wound, so she thinks Abby's transforming)**

**Still six months ago**

"Okay Esme, we'll be right there," I quickly hung up then ran upstairs to find Emmett.

"Emmie, we gotta go home," I pouted slightly.

Emmett was at my side in under a second.

"Why, baby, I can see you want to stay longer." Ahhhh, he was always soooo sweet.

"Jasper bit some girl, and Esme wants the whole family together when she wakes up." I rolled my topaz eyes, but secretly I was curious. Esme had called her a girl… so how old exactly was she? Was she young enough to want a mother? I quickly dashed my traitorous thoughts. I would _never_ be a mother.

Emmett looked thoughtful for a minute, and then quickly rushed to our room.

"Well, we gotta get there soon, I mean if we're gonna have a new lil'sis I wanna be there when she wakes up." Emmett was throwing things from our closet into a duffel bag.

"I'll go get the car…" I sighed and left him to pack. I knew it was stupid and petty to be angry at someone I didn't know, but I was angry at this girl for ruining our good time. Sure, I would've been home soon, but _I_ wanted to make that choice. The car was soon ready, and Emmett had several bags packed.

We were in the car, speeding toward the airport when my cell phone rang again.

"Hello, Rosalie speaking," I answered curiously.

"Hello Rose, it's Esme again. We can't reach Edward, and I was wondering if you could try calling him. I'm sure _you'll_ be able to get him to come home." Esme's voice was slightly worried.

"Fine I'll try to get to him." I said grudgingly.

"Oh Rosalie, I'm sure you'll get to him. Where are you?"

"Just outside of Anchorage. We've already booked our flight and we'll get home around 8:00 tonight."

"Well, I'll see you soon. I'm so glad you're finally coming home. We've all missed you terribly, and I can't bare to have you go away that long again and-"

"Okay Esme, I get it. We won't go away for a while, and we'll help with the new born. Don't worry. Go help the kid. We will be there soon. Okay?"

"Sure Rosalie. I can't wait for you to get home, I-"

"Bye Mom," I said, knowing she wouldn't let me off the phone until she was sure I was actually coming.

Esme sighed on the other end of the line.

"Bye Rosalie. See you soon. I Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you soon." Then we hung up.

I quickly dialed Edward's cell. It rang, and then went to voicemail.

"Edward Cullen. Leave a message." Came the dull reply.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you better pick up this phone or I will not tell you some very important news. And no, it is not about your precious Bella-" I was then cut off by Edward's ferocious growl.

"Do _not_ speak about _Bella_ that way." He managed to say while still growling. Oh, so he had been listening in.

"K, fine, whatev. Just get your depressed little butt home _now_."

"Why?" he spat.

"Jasper bit some human, and we need your mind reading ability to know what to do with everybody. Jasper is already guilty enough, and I doubt Alice will be able to calm him this time. You're the only other one in the family he's close to. Plus, we need your help with the new born. You will know when she's thirsty and-"

He cut me off again with his growl. God, what was this dude's problem? Oh right, he lost his little human… but whatever. Now we had our family back, plus a soon to be newborn. Yippee.

"Growl all you want. Just come home now, or I'll get-" he hung up on me.

"Oh, Edward, bad move." I whispered to myself. Then I turned to Emmett.

"Emmett, honey, can I have your cell phone?" Emmett handed me his phone without a glance my way. We were entering Anchorage now, and traffic patrol was strict. Emmett actually had to look like he was paying attention to the rode.

"Edward, I really hope you like the sound of your ring tone…" I said while I flipped open Emmett's phone and sent a text to Edward. It finished my threat, and then called him again on my phone. He didn't answer. No surprise. I pressed redial, and then called Edward on his cell phone again. And again. And again. Oh, I could do this all day long. Edward would have to pick up sometime… I think. Well, whatever. I _loved_ to annoy Edward.

Around the thirtieth call, he picked up.

"What Rose?" He growled at me.

"I told you. Get your idiotic, self-sacrificing, loser ass home _now_. I know you "lost everything" and all that, but we have a family emergency. And I will not hang up this phone until I'm positive you're coming home. Okay?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Okay?" I repeated, my voice growling.

"Fine Rosalie. Fine. I'll come home, but I don't think Jasper is going to like it."

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen. I know Bella-" Growl from Edward "is gone, but the _entire_ Cullen family needs your help right now. Besides it's your own fault you're so depressed. You left _her_, not the other way around." I couldn't help throwing in the last part. The idiot was like, a magnet for self-inflicted pain. He just couldn't stay away from it. Edward was so stupid sometimes.

"Rosalie, I left for her own good, it was for everyone's benefit, I-"

I cut him off.

"Right. Keep telling your self that, but I wouldn't believe it. You're such an idiot Edward."

"How _dare_ you call _me_ an idiot? _How_ dare _you _call me an _idiot_, I'm-"

I cut him off again.

"You know what? Whatever. See ya soon, brother." I hung up on Edward. If he wanted to be all self-sacrificing, who was I to stop him? She was just some _human_ after all. I don't see what Edward could ever think off her. Just some stupid huma-

"So, Eddie's coming?" Emmett said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Umm, yeah. But I'm not so sure he'll be so happy when we see him."

Emmett stopped the car at our terminal, and we had the luggage man help us get our suitcases out off my beautiful car. My BMW would have to be shipped to Chicago, where I would pick it up. I growled. I _hated_ shipping my cars when I could drive them. But, this was an emergency and we would have to get there ASAP.

We quickly boarded our plane, both studiously ignoring the glances cast our way. We were used to them.

Well, we _were_ vampires.


End file.
